


Jack the ripper~ (fem oc x phantom troupe)

by imuufuglyho33



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imuufuglyho33/pseuds/imuufuglyho33
Summary: A new killer is on the loose, & they go by "Jack the Ripper".





	Jack the ripper~ (fem oc x phantom troupe)

Ahh yes,Here we go again.Am i really killing an innocent prostitute again?There is nothing so innocent about some filthy prostitute but yes I am.I now go by ‘Jack the ripper’ to avenge the old man who also killed prostitutes.And for the reader yes i am a girl,i may not sound like one right now but i am.I also hide my face and my curves because if i didnt i would get caught and attract a lot of eyes.Most prostitutes come to me because my parents are well known in the underworld and feared by most on land.But only few know im their daughter,and those people come to me begging me to ask my father for their forgiveness.As you may have thought i am the daughter of Lucifer Himself.And my mom was an incubus who traveled earth as ‘a prostitute’ in human form.But she only kept me as her ‘child’ so her name was known in the underworld.I see the old man once in a while , mostly when he posses someone and i'm there to see it.I don’t hate him like i hate my mother.My father is smart but was fooled by my mother.She fooled him to sleep with her and get her pregnant.And my birth started so much commotion,and i was fooled by my mother that my father was the bad guy.Before i knew Lucifer i was forced on christianity,my mom betrayed her own kind and that still pisses me off.I learned how to use my powers since i can’t use nen.I had private lessons with my father while my mom was stuffing her dumb mouth with some dirty dick.I would go more in dept on how the demon powers go but the explanation part still in confusing for me.but i have similar powers to the original ‘Jack the ripper’, i usually kill prostitutes, cattle, and some other useless pieces of shit.I also got the courage to kill my mom, and it was amazing to see her pleading eyes before she died. Her last words were “this is the reason i never loved you”.But i didnt care,just like nobody cared for me...I will never care for anybody. You can call me emotionless i guess. After I killed my mother i carved out her uterus and womb along with her heart and gifted it to my father.He laughed and congratulated me on this new milestone. But that was when I was 15, I'm currently 18 ‘an adult’ as you would say. In the day I look like a normal civilian but at night I kill. And I almost forgot, My real name is Lucifer Suzuki.

“rp/n” “rp/n” ‘shit her sister is here’. I quickly smash open a window and jump out. Then I hear the sister scream out the top of her lungs “SHE'S DEAD MY SISTER IS DEAD HELP ME SHE'S DEAD OH MY GOD''. but nobody cares that's she's dead.she was just a toy men could use for pleasure.clearly she was suffering.i had to put an end to her pain.as i casually change and hide my weapons i start walking.i honestly don't know where i go,i just walk.Then all of a sudden i feel like i'm being followed.but for some reason i can't sense where they are watching from.this means they aren't amateurs . damn it . Where the hell are they? I do a 360 turn trying to find them and stop while staring at a playground. Nothing is there , just the swing swinging itself. “Caught you now bitch” I hear a man say while one hand is wrapped around my waist to prevent me from leaving and the other on my mouth preventing me from screaming and begging for help. “Danchou said bring her to the hideout,” a blond lady with a purple suit said . They then injected me with something and the world went blurry . Is this the end for me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I open my eyes to see a gang of people who appeared to be waiting for me.I then feel a stinging sensation in my right hip. I look down to see a spider tattoo with the number ‘13’ on it. “You're awake I see” a pale man with a strange tattoo on his forehead. “What do you guys want from me?” i say in an annoyed tone because the thing holding me is someone's nen,it's thin like a thread too. “Don’t worry we already got what we needed” “since u got what you needed LET ME GO NOW” . “stop being rude to danchou if not i'll put you in your place.my name is uvogin and i won't hesitate to kill you” . “I don't need to know your shitty name,” I say when I feel something sharp on my neck. “Don't get too cocky sweetheart,like uvogin said we won't hesitate to kill someone like you” a short also slightly pale man said . “calm down spiders,we can't kill her yet.she is the daughter of lucifer himself.she would be good use to us” ‘danchou’ says . “Spiders let's introduce ourselves,I am Chrollo Lucilfer THE leader of the Phantom Troupe,Welcome to the troupe Suzuki”.after each and everyone of them introduced themself and their nen thingy , i honestly didn't want to leave. they were just like me . coldblooded killers that don't care who sees them. “So Suzuki,do you plan on staying with the troupe?” Chrollo says. “I mean I'll stay for a while , plus I already have the spider tattoo so I might as well stay” . “wise choice ,but danchou how did you know she was lucifer’s real blood daughter?” shalnark says while machi is untying me. “Well you see,you really can't sense any nen in her.but there is definitely something powerful about her” he replies. “Well said,” I say . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
a/n here hello :3 pls tell your opinions on my first ever story :3 and pls tell me what to add ty . This has a lot of gore in it , and just a lot that may be too overwhelming for some ppl so I kept it kind of mild in this chapter . yall rp/n stands for random prostitute name lol


End file.
